


Ковка мифа

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Даже священная книга нуждается в редакторе.





	Ковка мифа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wykuwanie mitu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552098) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



— Это абсолютно недопустимо! — Тирион Индорил, один из жрецов и учёных, кому доверена честь редактирования и пересмотра самой новой, последней версии «Священных деяний АльмСиВи», был потрясён; казалось, его вот-вот хватит сердечный приступ. — Господин Вивек никогда бы…

Улирай Карасел, старейшина деревни мог решить его проблемы с сердцем. В первую очередь — вырвать из груди, плюнуть, швырнуть на землю и растоптать.

— Думаешь, наша деревня... — широким жестом руки он объял целую местность, — и наши проблемы не стоят божественного внимания? Решил, наша повседневность пресная и не достойна места в твоей библиотеке? Скажи мне в глаза, без выкрутасов, ты, городской ублю… дохляк! Убедись, кому из нас боги будут помогать в честной драке!

— Смертью угрожаешь? Мне? Мне?! — вскрикнул Тирион; гнев добавил его голосу писклявые нотки.

— Наверное, ты…

— Кхм! — встряла Мадура Вален. — Все мы верные слуги Святых. Наверняка сможем прийти к общему мнению и согласиться на какой-нибудь… компромисс. Для блага Морровинда, его детей, городов и деревень, — скоропалительно добавила, заметив убийственный взгляд, брошенный из толпы.

— Не будет никакого компромисса! — выпалил Улирай; толпа одобрительно забормотала. — Та история — часть нашей традиции! Была пересказана из поколения в поколение без малейших изменений! А вы... — указал пальцем на жрецов, — смеете утверждать, что это чушь?!

— Конечно, нет! Никакая не чушь, только… может, немного преувеличена.

Местные жители засвистели. Тирион фыркнул:

— Не сможете меня убедить, что Вивек валялся в… в дерьме ваших гуаров! — за спиной Мадуры прозвучало почти истерично.

— Не валялся, — произнёс Улирай ледяным тоном. — Чудом исцелил понос у наших стад, конечно, и помогал нам с уборкой. Если вы когда-нибудь жили в сельской местности — или хотя бы раз подумали о еде, что попадает в ваши рты с золотых тарелок, — то знали бы, что понос может погубить целое стадо. А мёртвые гуары означают тяжёлый год для меров. К счастью, Вивек оказался мудрее вас, — сплюнул. — Какой был бы прок от глупого бога?

Мадура схватила Тириона за мантию, в последний момент удерживая того от отлучения целой деревни от Храма. За богохульство.

— Небольшой, признаю, — заставила она себя засмеяться. — История ваших предков — уверена — полностью правдива и поучает нас милосердию богов. Или их большой и чудесной покорности. Но много лун прошло со времён Войны… Вы уверены, что Вивек пришёл в вашу деревню сам? Без друзей? Без святого Неревара?

Улирай замолчал. Мадура почувствовала, как двемерские винтики заворочались в его голове. Признание, что гостил не один бог, а несколько — аж целая свита святых! — принесло бы деревне большую славу. За славой бы потянулись паломники, за паломниками в свою очередь — деньги.

Клубок мыслей Улирая распутался, тот через мгновение усмехался и был готов согласиться.

— Возможно, были какие-то друзья.

— Если вы согласны, то АльмСиВи и Святые провели некоторое время в вашей деревне, возможно, в засаде. И это сподвигло Вивека на его деяния, правда?

Улирай кивнул. Медленно.

— Таким образом, можно предположить, что Неревар принимал участие в том исцелении, так? Потому что был Хортатором. Никто лучше него не понимал терпение народа.

Улирай снова кивнул, медленнее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Это замечательно. В таком случае напишем о роли, которую каждый из них сыграл в исцелении ваших стад. Возможно, опустим эту деталь или две. Книга не может быть длинной, а наши боги совершили немало славных деяний — а особенно подчеркнём… — Тирион открыл рот, но Мадура заставила его замолчать ударом локтя по рёбрам. — …а особенно подчеркнём заслуги Неревара.


End file.
